BABY!
by munkynuts23
Summary: Someone is pregnant...........hhheeeeeeellllllllllllllllpppppp!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any other show. I own only what fictional characters I create.  
  
BABY!  
  
By. Spike's Main Squeeze  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ernie's Juice Bar  
  
Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky are in the middle of sparring, when Aisha walks up from the bar and says quietly "Rocky, Can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Rocky sensing that something was wrong turned to the guys and said "Hey guys I'll be back in a few. Aisha and I have something to talk about. 'Kay?"  
  
"Sure bro. Join us when you finish." Tommy replied.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In Angel Groove Park  
  
Aisha and Rocky walk to a picnic table and sat down. As soon as they sat down Rocky gathered Aisha in his arms and said, "Hey baby, what did you want to talk to be about?"  
  
"Rocky, I-I-I have something to tell you?" Aisha stammers out.  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"You have to promise that you won't go all crazy on me if I tell you." she instructed in fright.  
  
"Fine. Now what is it?" he commands really concerned now.  
  
"Alright here goes nothing. Rocky I 'm four weeks pregnant" she ends it in a sob throwing herself into his arms.  
  
Rocky just stared in shock for a few minutes before wrapping her in a tight embrace of comfort. They stayed that way for a few minutes just holding each other not knowing what else to do. Aisha finally pulls out of his arms but before he could say anything she informs him that she will be keeping the baby and that he better not even suggest an abortion nor an adoption because she would never do that.  
  
"Of course not" he quickly reassures her "but how will we take care of this baby. We are only 18 years old and barely take car of ourselves." He questions.  
  
"I don't know yet.please don't tell the others until we can come up with a decision?" she pleads.  
  
"But Ai" Rocky began only to be interrupted by Zordon. "Rocky, Aisha the Rangers need your help in front of the Juice Bar. They are being attacked by a monster called 'Rotten Tomatoes' and need backup."  
  
"No prob Zordon we're on it."  
  
"May the power watch over you"  
  
"Okay Aisha ready. It's morphin time! Ninjetti!" Rocky commanded their problem momentarily forgotten.  
  
"The Bear" screams Aisha.  
  
"The Ape" Rocky yelled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When they arrived they saw that the Rangers were tied up on the floor with vines.  
  
"Tommy! We're here!" Aisha informed running to his side.  
  
"Good.Rocky cut us loose. Aisha keep him distracted while Rocky cuts us loose" he orders.  
  
"Okay" Aisha replied springing into action with a sidekick to the face of the monster causing him to fall on the ground. As he got up she slashed him a couple of times with her 'power daggers' but the attack wasn't strong enough. He got to his fight and got back into the fight throwing a roundhouse kick that came out of nowhere into her stomach making her fly across the street until she slammed into a red car that was parked. As she hit the car she lay on the floor holding her stomach in agony.  
  
Rocky who had just untied the other rangers, screamed "Oh God not the baby" as she crumbled on the ground like a rag doll. He ran over to her side while the others just stood there and ponder on what he meant. Slowly logic came into play as they notice the way she had her arms around her stomach even in unconsciousness. They also notice that Rocky pulled her into his arms and cried. They put two and two together and realized that Rocky must be the father. Moreover that insight caused the question: Since when have they gotten together and why didn't they tell me?  
  
Tommy: "Zordon we are teleporting to the Power Chamber. Alpha, lock on to Aisha's signal she is unconscious"  
  
"Ayiyiyiyiyyi" Alpha rants as he beams them to the Chamber.  
  
Once they arrive they rushed Aisha into the medics so Alpha and Zordon can attend to her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Rocky" everyone choruses together "sit down." Rocky stops pacing but starts to tap his foot getting on everyone's last nerve.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Another 20 minutes  
  
Finally the door to the room opened and Aisha walked out on wobbly legs. Rocky immediately runs to her and lifts her into a bone crushing bear hug. After a few minutes a wheezing Aisha squeaked out "Rocky let go I.can't.breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry sweetie I am just happy that you are alright" he sang out. "By the way never scare me like that again" he growls. She just laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Ah.Aisha, Rocky how come you never told me about you guys" says a hurt Adam. "I have been best friends with you guys forever."  
  
"Adam, it wasn't like that. We have only been seeing each other for two months and we had decided that it was to soon to go public but it seems now that we have no choice. Today, Aisha just told me that she is four weeks pregnant," Rocky  
  
"Is that try Aisha are you pregnant?" Zordon asks.  
  
"Yes I am and before you say anything I already have a replacement manager in mind. The person I have in mind is my cousin Tanya. She is in the tenth grade like Adam. She also has a black belt in Shendo GoJu Ru (karate). I think she'll be the perfect ranger." Aisha said.  
  
Kim: "But what about you what are you going to do?"  
  
Aisha: "Be the best mother that I can be."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Outside of Aisha's house  
  
Rocky and Aisha had called both of their parents an hour before and told them that they had to say to them. Aisha and Rocky were standing outside when Rocky did something shocking.  
  
"Aisha, I know right now that this looks like I am trying to do the thing by asking you to marry after I found out about the baby but I brought this ring last week because I was going to wait until graduation to ask you to marry me.. So Aisha will you be my wife" he asks.  
  
Aisha flung herself into his arms screaming that she would.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Campbell House  
  
Aisha: "Mom, dad, Mrs. DeSantos. We are going to have a baby and getting married."  
  
Rocky's mother started screaming at him that he was a careless idiot while Aisha's just waked out the room. Five minutes later, her parents walked back in and they told them what they thought. After an hour of the serious discussion they came up that Aisha and Rocky would be married in two weeks, live in a townhouse, and continue on in their education.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oh yeah the bride walked down in white........they had twins, a girl and a boy that they named Cristina Isabella and Rocky Adam Jr.......the children are destined to become future power rangers. 


End file.
